


Reading Hilarious Thirst Tweets!

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Media AU [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Media AU, Reading thirst tweets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: The Avengers read thirst tweets for PR!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Media AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823116
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	Reading Hilarious Thirst Tweets!

_The video starts, and we see Peter Parker and Tony Stark sitting on stools next to each other in front of a red background. They both hold little red buckets that have ‘lol’ stickers on them, supposedly holding the thirst tweets printed out for them._

“I’ve never seen thirst tweets about me before, this will really be interesting!” Peter says. “I bet they’re all about you anyway.” Tony laughs, shaking his head as he reaches for a slip.

_The screen goes completely white as music starts, and the logo settles on screen. “THIRST TWEETS with Peter Parker and Tony Stark” in chalky white text, before it swishes back to the couple._

_Tony holds a strip of paper on his hand, and the digital tweet is put on screen for viewers to read along._

“If Tony Stark looked at _my_ ass the way he looked at Peter’s ass at the last Stark Gala, I would fall over dead on the spot.” Tony barks out a laugh, shaking his head. “Dammit, they saw me! That supposed to be a cheeky peek, not a full on stare.”

Peter blushes and looks at the tweet in Tony’s hand. “You perv,” he mumbles without any heat to it.

There’s a small cut, and Peter pulls out a strip this time.

“Tony’s new boyfriend, @PBParker, could literally be Tony’s grandson he’s so young, and I think that’s very yummy.” Peter blushes and glares at Tony. “I told you this would be a bad idea,” he whispers, but it’s captioned.

Tony reads the tweet himself and laughs softly. “Get your own barley legal twink Mr. @ironmansdick, this one is mine.” A small smile fights its way onto Peter’s face.

It cuts again, and Tony starts reading aloud. “Tony Stark could choke me to death with his dick and I would thank him.” Tony blinks rapidly. “How are you gonna thank me with your mouth full like that? It’s rude to talk with your mouth full.”

Peter makes a scandalized noise. “She would be dead, Tony, wouldn’t that stop her more?”

Tony smirks, eyes twinkling at the camera. “I died, it’s not that big a deal. Just un-die.”

Peter groans and throws his head back. “I can’t even be mad, I set you up for that one-“

_There’s laughter offscreen before another cut, this time Peter digging through his basket and reading outloud._

“No offense—ah no, I hate when people start with no offense… No offense, but Peter Parker’s got the world’s best ass. That phat—ph phat, for the viewers at home—ass got a homie drooling.” Peter blushes as he folds the paper, smiling at Tony. “Guess you arent the only one then.”

“Hey!” He pouts. “I wasn’t drooling!”

After another cut, Tony pulls out another strip of paper. “@YouKnowWhoIAm is just so sexy. The word ‘daddy’ was invented just to be used on him. He is the living embodiment of daddy.” Tony folds the paper, smirking at the camera. “Hey, only one person gets to call me that.” He winks and licks his lips.

“And her name is Morgan, Ms… @Thorshammar. Don’t let them think-“

Another cut. Peter pulls a strip out. “Tony’s boyfriend is so sexy y’all. I would let him rearrange my guts.” Peter clears his throat, face a bright red. “Th-thanks? I think?”

A final cut and Tony pulls the last tweet out. “I would literally kill Peter in order to take his place. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to get my face fucked by Ironman.” Tony’s eye twitches. “Well, joking about killing my boyfriend is the best way to never get near me, so good job.”

Peter rolls his eyes and pulls out his own last strip. “Relax, they don’t mean it literally. Aw, this one is cute. I want someone to look at me the way Peter looks at Tony. That one is cute!” He looks at Tony happily, eyes sparkling.

_The screen fades and the end card pops up, linking to other videos similar to this one._


End file.
